histoire de douche
by Obachan11
Summary: Allen doit prendre une douche, mais... Il faut lire corrigé...


Bonjour les gens ! Je suis actuellement en philo (bac de philo pour être exacte Y-Y) et le sujet ne m'inspire pas (comme d'hab quoi…) mais bon, j'ai fini de pondre un truc à peu près correct il me semble alors je vais mettre par écrit la petite histoire qui me vient à l'esprit sur un manga un peu oublié par les auteurs.

A vous de me dire si je dois continuer à écrire ou pas ' car c'est ma première fic sur D Gray Man…et c'est ma première fic tout court en fait ! lol

Disclamer : ils ne sont pas à moi (ça se saurait)

Genre : Yaoi (léger hentai à la fin donc si vous n'aimez pas le **lime** ne lisez pas le flash-back)

Couple : faut lire…

Sur ce : Bonne lecture

Après une nuit courte et agitée, Allen avait doublé ses exercices matinaux pour oublier la jeune fille qui hantait ses nuits. Mais entre l'agitation de la nuit et ses exercices, notre petit exorciste était épuisé et en sueur.

Jugeant que sa douche du soir été trop loin à son goût, il prit ses affaires et se dirigea vers les douches d'un pas décidé.

En chemin, il croisa un Kanda plutôt énervé (comme à son habitude) et il le salua avec un sourire forcé.

-« Bonjour Kanda.

L'interpellé ne réagit pas et continua sa route sans se retourner. Allen allait lui faire une réflexion lorsqu'il aperçut Lenalee, la jeune fille semblait déçue voir triste, ce qui le surprit.

-Bonjour Lenalee, lui dit-il en s'approchant d'elle avec un grand sourire.

-Oh ! Bonjour Allen, tu vas bien ? Lui répondit-elle en lui rendant son sourire.

-Moi oui, mais toi tu n'as pas l'aire en forme, on dirait que tu es contrariée.

-Ce n'est rien ne t'inquiète pas, le rassura t-elle, j'ai juste voulu discuter avec Kanda sur son comportement mais comme d'habitude, il a fuit la conversation…

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ? »

Même si la jeune fille ne vit pas le trouble d'Allen, le jeune exorciste était contrarié de la présence du brun dans la conversation qu'il partageait avec la personne dont le sourire hantait toutes ses nuits.

-« Je ne sais pas tout, répondit Lenalee en se mordant la lèvre, mais il a fait un scandale au réfectoire. Apparemment il se disputait avec Labi.

-Avec Labi ? Mais pourquoi ? Il l'a encore appelé Yu ?

-Je ne sais pas, mais c'était plus violent que d'habitude. »

Allen était un peu perdu car même si les deux garçons se disputaient régulièrement, cela restait juste des paroles en l'air et le reste du temps ils s'entendaient plutôt bien. Allen réfléchissait sur le pourquoi du comment, lorsque son estomac cru bon de rappeler à son possesseur qu'il n'avait rien avalé depuis la veille au soir soit…Trop longtemps ! Et il le fit comme il se doit, dans la plus grande discrétion : « GRROOOOooo ». Cette réclamation plutôt explicite fut accompagnée d'un petit moment de flottement durant lequel le dit possesseur de l'estomac prit une jolie couleur pivoine. Lenalee se contenta de sourire de plus belle (ce qui eu pour effet d'amplifier la couleur déjà bien présente sur les joues du jeune homme).

-« Tu veux m'accompagner au réfectoire pour déjeuner ? Lui proposa t-elle gentiment.

-Euh…Oui je veux bien… »

Et sur ces mots, la douche matinale fut reléguée en seconde position.

Une fois arrivés au réfectoire et la commande d'Allen préparée, ils s'installèrent à côté de Labi qui semblait en pleine réflexion (et il faut le dire, assez abattu).

Les voyant arriver, le futur Bookman arrêta de triturer dans son assiette et les regarda s'installer sans réagir.

-« Bonjour Labi, lui dirent-ils en cœur.

-s'lut vous deux, répondit-il mollement avant de repartir dans la contemplation de son assiette non entamée.

-Tu vas bien ? Lui demanda le plus jeune du groupe.

-Oui-oui…

-Ha, par ce que Lenalee m'a dit que tu as eu un accrochage avec Kanda… »

Le rouquin lança un regard accusateur à la brune qui s'était légèrement tassée sur son siège.

-« Ce n'est vraiment rien, juste un petit désaccord sur un sujet épineux…

-Et on peut faire quelque chose pour vous réconcilier ? Proposa la brune pleine d'espoir.

-Non, je ne pense pas… Disons juste que l'on n'accorde pas la même importance à une certaine « chose »…

-Comment ça ? Demanda Allen intrigué par les explications allégées de Labi.

-Et bien, disons que cette « chose » me tient particulièrement à cœur, et que lui il s'en fiche totalement… En disant cela, le jeune homme sembla retomber dans sa mélancolie.

-Il t'a dit lui-même qu'il s'en fichait ? Questionna Lenalee.

-Non, mais c'est tout comme…

-Et tu n'as pas pensé à lui demander directement ? Allen était de plus en plus intrigué, pourquoi l'avis du brun était-il si important pour le futur Bookman ?

-J'ai voulu aborder le sujet avec lui, mais il est devenu furieux et a quitté la salle…

-Et si cette « chose » était aussi importante pour lui, qu'elle l'est pour toi, mais qu'avec sa délicatesse habituelle, il n'arrivait pas à l'exprimer –ou juste à le comprendre ?

Les deux garçons se regardèrent, et finirent par sourire.

-Ca ça ressemble plus au Yu que je connais ! Fit Labi en se levant.

-Ou vas-tu ? Questionna Allen.

-Tout arranger une bonne fois pour toutes !

Et sur ces mots, le futur Bookman abandonna ses amis au réfectoire pour rejoindre Kanda.

-Tu crois que ça vas bien se passer ? Demanda Lenalee à son compagnon de table en fixant le lieu ou Labi venait de disparaître de leur champ de vision.

-Ca dépendra sans doute de la manière dont il abordera le sujet… Enfin je crois, par ce que ce n'est pas facile à deviner sans savoir quelle est la « chose » qui lui pose un problème…

-Je crois que j'ai ma petite idée de ce que pourrai être cette chose… »

Le reste de repas se déroula assez calmement, entre le bruit de mastication d'Allen et le refus de Lenalee de dévoiler l'identité présumer de la « chose » (ce qui permis à Allen de bouder pour digéré).

Ils finirent leur repas et Allen se souvint du but de sa sortie, il salua donc la jeune fille et parti en direction des douches.

Arrivé dans le couloir des douches, il perçut un bruit étouffé. Il se figea, et tendit l'oreille pour déterminer d'où le bruit provenait. Il fut surpris de constater que, plus il se rapprochait des douches, plus la plainte devenait forte. Il entrebâilla la porte et jeta un coup d'œil à l'intérieur….

« « « « Plus tard » » » »

-« Allen !

En entendant son nom, je jeune homme se retourna et aperçut Lenalee qui venait dans sa direction.

-Oui ?

-Tu n'as toujours pas été te doucher ? Demanda t-elle surprise.

-Euh…Non…Les douches étés prisent… Répondit-il gêné.

-Toutes ? Mais il y en a au moins dix !

La jeune fille était un peu déboussolée par les réponses de son ami.

-Oui-oui, à plus tard, fit-il de plus en plus rouge et en s'éloignant. Puis il se figea et se retourna vers la jeune fille.

-Ha ! Lenalee !

-Oui ?

- Ne t'inquiète plus pour Labi et Kanda, ils ont mis les « choses » au point et semblent sur la même longueur d'ondes…

Tu en es sur ? Demanda-elle septique.

Certain ! Lui répondit-il avec un grand sourire (et une rougeur persistante sur les joues). »

« « « « Flash back » » » »

Il entrebâilla la porte et jeta un coup d'œil à l'intérieur. Sa vision mit un certain temps à s'habituer aux vapeurs d'eau, mais grasse aux plaintes de plus en plus fortes, il ne tarda pas à distinguer une forme compacte qui se mouvait dans un coin de la pièce. Il analysa la situation : Toutes les douches étaient allumées et réglées sur l'eau chaude (d'où la vapeur et la chaleur ambiante), et la forme remuante était en fait un Labi plaqué contre le mur et maintenu en hauteur par un Kanda autour duquel il avait noué ses jambes. Les plaintes provenaient en fait de Labi, et ni lui ni Kanda (trop occupé à faire le plus de marques possibles sur le cou de son amant) ne remarquèrent sa présence. Allen recula donc doucement et ferma la porte derrière lui. Il fit demi-tour et commença à errer dans les couloirs en espérant que ses deux amis libèrent rapidement les douches…

Owari

Alors ? Un avis, une critique ?

Personnellement j'attends votre avis pour voir tout ce que j'ai à changer pour m'améliorer -

Alors n'hésitez surtout pas à laisser un petit message… (Siouplé !)

a+

Kisu


End file.
